Contemplation
by Sheilo
Summary: Neji contemplates. Tenten's not having any of that.


Contemplation was something that Neji liked to do. Besides training for improvement, it was his 2nd favorite pastime. He wasn't quite so sure what was his most favorite past time was. It was what often bothered him because when he usually talked to his teammates, which was hardly at all, he said that his favorite was contemplating or getting better. But to him it sounded wrong. He knew that he liked something else way better than just thinking. All he had to do was figure it out. Which meant more contemplation. So that was what he did that day, closing his eyes and thinking hard. Even though the beasts of Konoha constantly interrupted him. "Ah! Neji! Come join us in the wonderful celebration of youth!"

A tired eye opened, revealing the infamous eyes of the Hyuuga, and gave Lee a cold glare. However, Lee did not falter. "Such a cold, though wordless, response!"

Soon, what looked like an older version of Lee appeared, screaming out the words, "COME NEJI! We shall train to melt that cold outward appearance of yours to show the soft bloom of youth within!"

A small snicker was heard then, and out popped out a brown eyed, brunette girl. She hung upside down from a tree behind Neji. Though he was startled by her sudden appearance, he showed no signs of it besides opening both of his eyes and turning around to glare at his teammate's sudden appearance. Purposefully ignoring the pissed Hyuuga, her small mouth opened and spoke, "Oh please Gai sensei, it would take several torches just to get through the first layer of ice with Neji."

Though Neji knew that she was quite right, he glared at her nonetheless. Tenten then gave a small childish giggle and jumped out of the tree, doing a flip before landing. Very agile for her age, she definitely had all the womanly features. Neji squinted at her, then turned back around, closed his eyes, and started to contemplate his most favorite thing. A small rustle was heard from right behind him and he already knew who it was. "You do know they're gone, right? You can quit the "I'm so cool" act now."

Neji took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. Then responded in his usual, cold drawl. "For your information Tenten, it is not an "act" that I put up. It is just the way that I portray my- you're not even listening to me are you?"

Tenten was sitting in front of him, sharpening a small kunai. She looked up with an innocent look in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm listening Neji. But I still think that it's an act. No matter what, you will always be a softie underneath it all."

Neji gave a low growl, with Tenten accepting that as her reply. Having been in a  
team with him for 5 years, him helping her train to finally become a jounin, her graduating and finally, them still being sparring partners led her to accept the grunts and "Humphs" as legitimate answers. After about a few minutes of cleaning her weapons though, she became very bored. And boredom meant that entertainment was a must for the brunette kunoichi.

Very slowly, she turned to her left to view the meditating Hyuuga. Sensing movement from her direction, Neji opened his eyes to look at Tenten. She was in a crouching position, as if to bolt down a track. The Hyuuga knew that was something was up. The way she eyed him was the way a lion would look at a passing gazelle. Very suddenly Tenten leapt from her crouching position, flying towards Neji. Neji swiftly got up and moved out of the way so Tenten would fall flat on her face. But not before she grabbed hold of his foot as she landed. Quickly tugging on it, he fell, face first, to the ground. Soon a wrestling match would follow. Tenten was quickly on top, struggling with Neji, trying to get his hands from reaching her shoulders, where he could easily push her off.

Neji was somewhat furious. He was thinking, damn it! He didn't want to be interrupted. Tenten felt like she was losing as his hands were successfully wriggling from her hard grip. She knew that if she wanted to win this fight, she would need a quick distraction, one that would immobilize him for at least 5 minutes. It would be quite the daring move but she was determined to win. So, making sure that heir hands were out of the way of his face, she quickly bent her head down and pressed her lips to his. It definitely had the effect that she was hoping for. He immediately went limp, obviously going into shock. She parted their lips and surprised Neji for a second time by standing up while giggling and placed a foot on his chest. "I owned your ass!"

Finally, a a small smile crossed his features as he watched her snicker at their current position. Soon, he slowly got up to face the smiling girl. Moving too quick for Tenten, he enveloped his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. A light blush covered her cheeks, making the Neji's smirk grow more pronounced. He nuzzled her neck as he whispered to her, "And now I own you."

Oh, and he definitely knew what his favorite thing was now.


End file.
